More Than A Favor
by ZephyrGirl51
Summary: What did Maggie really say to Everett Hinson that day in the airport? Can Hinson let it go?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This short piece explores the unheard conversation between the lovely and spirited Maggie Ryan and Pan Am's VP, Everett Hinson, played by the very talented and extremely sexy Scott Cohen. My dear friend tennisnike and I like to think that Everett can be a bit of an ass, and since Maggie always goes the extra mile… well… we thought it might be fun to throw these two together and see what sparks started flyin'.**

**Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own Pan Am. If I did, there would be no rumors of cancellation. LOL And Everett Hinson would be a more substantial character. ;)**

**Warnings: Rated M for the three S's – smutty, sexy, and scandalous. This chapter's kinda tame tho. **

* * *

><p>Maggie Ryan stood nervously in the elevator of the New York Pan Am building. The slight chill of the air conditioning caused her to pull her cardigan closer around her shoulders. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Was it really the air conditioning? Or... something else? <em>Someone<em>, perhaps? Her thoughts drifted back a couple of weeks ago to her conversation with Pan Am's Vice President, Mr. Everett Hinson.

_"What if I could return the favor?" she'd asked quickly. _

_Hinson's cool, hazel eyes narrowed, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Saving your job is... more than a favor." _

The sudden ding of the elevator snapped her back to reality. The doors opened to the executive floor, and Maggie took a deep breath, her eyes widening as she took in the expensive, rich-looking decor. Thick, plush carpeting covered the floors, and the walls were a deep, silky, shiny oak. Even the lobby chairs were overstuffed. And everything was blue, from a deep navy to the bright, vibrant hue that Pan Am was recognized for worldwide, with a rich cream thrown in for contrast. Tossing her hair, Maggie walked up to the large desk where a young blonde woman sat at a large typewriter. "Excuse me, I'm Maggie Ryan. I have an appointment with Mr. Everett Hinson." She smiled for effect.

The blonde cast her a sideways glance. "Please have a seat, Miss Ryan. His assistant will come for you shortly."

"Thank you," she said, steeling herself as she made her way to one of the comfortable chairs. Settling herself near the edge, she crossed her right ankle over her left, placing her hands atop her knees as she had seen Laura do so many times. Maggie never missed anything, and her observant eyes flitted around the lobby, watching its occupants. However, her nerves were starting to get the best of her, and she wondered why Hinson had asked to see her.

She thought about him for a moment. For an older man, he was strikingly handsome. She hadn't missed that, remembering the first time she'd seen him. Thick, dark hair. Strong features. Always impeccably dressed. He was the epitome of success... and he had the attitude to go with it. But even the strongest men had their weaknesses. Maggie knew that. And Miss Ginny Sadler was Hinson's.

Ah, Ginny. How Hinson had showered her with expensive gifts. Maggie sighed. That fur coat she'd been sporting, even in the summer sun. She smiled to herself as she wondered if Hinson was… _compensating_ for anything. Then she remembered their conversation.

"_Speak quickly, Miss Ryan. I have a car waiting," Hinson said quietly, leading her over to an uncrowded area of the terminal. _

"_It's about Gin – I mean, Miss Sadler." She hated doing it, but God, she needed Pan Am, needed this job… _

"_Go on," he prodded. His dark brow furrowed, his lips set in a grim line. _

_Maggie sighed, and then it all came out in a rush… "She's in love with Dean – I mean, the Captain." _

_Hinson's face never changed, but his eyes… oh, how his eyes conveyed the shock of what she'd just confessed. "And you know this how?" _

"_I heard them talking in the cockpit just now," she whispered, almost ashamed of herself now._

"_I see," he murmured after a moment. "Well, Miss Ryan, I believe I can make that call for you after all." He picked up his briefcase. "If you'll excuse me." _

"_Mr. Hinson, wait…" Maggie leaned forward and touched his arm. "Please don't fire the Captain." _

_Hinson held her gaze for a moment. "Anything else, Miss Ryan?" _

_She blinked back a tear or two. "I'm… sorry, Mr. Hinson." _

_He sighed and stepped past her, then turned to face her again suddenly. "No, Miss Ryan, I don't believe you are..." _

"Miss Ryan?" An older woman approached her. To Maggie, she almost looked like the witch from The Wizard Of Oz. "Follow me, please…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Maggie finds herself in Everett's plush office, waiting to see why he's wanted to see her. FYI, I use "Everett" to indicate his POV, but "Hinson" to indicate Maggie's. Hope that's not too confusing. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pan Am, but if I did… *sigh* Everett Hinson would be all mine. **

**Warning: Some language. It's starting to get a little… scandalous. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Hinson," Maggie said brightly. The assistant had left them alone, but the gentleman behind the desk seemed more interested in today's newspaper.<p>

"Mm hmm," he murmured.

The silence in the large executive suite was deafening. Maggie looked out of the windows at the city, then back to the mahogany bar on the other side of the suite. She cautiously stole a look at Hinson. He wore a very expensive-looking charcoal gray suit with a white dress shirt, and probably the ugliest tie she'd ever seen. She stifled a giggle, but the smile left her lips as she studied his handsome face. His lashes were long and thick and black as night – Maggie shivered slightly as she thought about what he might look like sleeping, those thick lashes resting on his cheeks. And his hair… it was thick, pitch-black, and soft-looking, with threads of silver at his temple and through the crown. And his lips were set in that grim line… _what a poker face_, Maggie thought. "I have to admit, I'm a little curious as to why you wanted to see me." _I will not be ignored, even by __**him**__._

Everett snuck a quick glance at the young woman who occupied the chair in front of him. Ever since she'd confronted him on the flight back from Rio, he'd been unable to get her off his mind. She was young and beautiful, shrewd and slick. _Wish I'd known her twenty years ago_, he thought suddenly. She was dressed for a lovely, late summer outing, in a crisp, white dress with darling black polka dots. A bright pink cardigan hugged her petite shoulders, and her small, delicate hands were covered in fine, white gloves. A dainty black hat rested on the crown of her head, which was full of bouncy, brunette curls and waves. Her smile was like sunshine – pouty lips and perfect, white teeth. But it was her eyes that haunted his memories. Wide, childlike, the color of rich, melted chocolate, with full, thick lashes... _I've kept her waiting long enough, I guess._ He cleared his throat. "Miss Ryan, I've thinking about our... recent conversation," he said evenly, his eyes never leaving the newspaper. "And, I'd like to discuss things a little more."

Maggie watched him silently for a moment. "Alright."

He folded the paper neatly and set it on the side of the desk, and clasped his hands in front of him. His eyes met Maggie's slowly, and she could see a flicker of... something... "You've come to enjoy your position here at Pan Am."

She gave him her most dazzling smile, turning on all the charm she could muster. "Of course." Gesturing with a gloved hand, she added, "What girl doesn't dream of seeing the world?"

His cool eyes narrowed, and he answered her with a smirk. "For someone who's been so... happy, you sure have been quite a bit of trouble, Miss Ryan."

Her breathing quickened, her eyes darting nervously to one side of the plush suite to the other. Her smile widened, but the words tumbled forth. "I... don't know quite what you mean, Mr..."

"Of course you do, Miss Ryan," he interjected quickly, cutting her off. A dark eyebrow raised slightly. "I made a point of reading your personnel file." His own smile widened, although sardonically.

Maggie felt the blood drain from her face as he continued.

"I think you'll have to..." he studied his hands, "convince me that keeping you on here at Pan Am will be in our best interest."

She cleared her throat and shifted in the plush chair. "Mr. Hinson, I can assure you that my behavior as of late is not the usual." Laughing nervously, she added, "I promise, I've seen the error of my ways and will be a model employee."

Everett studied her carefully. She looked more than a little frightened, and he was surprised to realize that he wasn't enjoying it quite as much as he'd thought he might. _Goddamnit,_ he thought. _Everett, don't let this skirt get into your head. You already let one in there, and she shit on you… _He sighed to himself, but had to hold back a grin as a plan formed in his mind._ Time to raise the stakes a little. "_So you would do anything to keep your job here at Pan Am?"

Maggie leaned forward, clasping her hands hard in her lap. "Anything, Mr. Hinson. Pan Am is my life!"

He leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well, a lot has happened since our... conversation." He sighed for effect. "Regrettably, Miss Sadler and I..." he _tsked_ and shook his head. "We are no more."

She gave him a sad look and shook her own head. "Oh, Mr. Hinson. She was so lovely. You made such a handsome couple. "_It's my fault_, she thought suddenly, _I drove them apart…_

"Ah, we did, we did." Tapping his chin, he chose his words carefully. "So, I have found myself with no... female companionship." His hazel eyes bore into her chocolate ones.

She tilted her head and gave him a sultry smile. "Mr. Hinson, I find it very hard to believe that a man as handsome as you would have difficulty finding... female companionship."

Hinson's eyebrows arched. "I didn't say I was having _difficulty_, Miss Ryan. I just stated... that I have none at this time." His eyes never left hers.

"Oh." The word hung in the air as Maggie searched his cool gaze for any hints as to where he was headed with this. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Quite frankly, Miss Ryan, I believe I've found a way that you can convince me you're committed to keeping your position here." Rising, he slid off his tailored suit jacket and lovingly placed it on the credenza behind him, and turned to face her. His heart rate picked up a bit as he wondered if she would accept his challenge. _Of course she'll accept it_, he admonished himself. She was too much like him not to.

Maggie could see his smile grow as wide as her eyes, as she finally realized what Everett Hinson _really_ wanted. Her cheeks flushed crimson, but her body began to belie her embarrassment. Heat pooled low in her belly, tiny butterflies fluttering about, her breathing quick and shallow.

"Miss Ryan?" he asked simply, as he seated himself again. _Alright_, he said to her silently. _I've thrown out my hand. Show me what you've got, Miss Margaret Ryan… if you dare…_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Uh oh… exactly what has Maggie gotten herself into? Will she accept Everett's challenge? **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pan Am, but I wish I owned Everett Hinson. ;)**

**Warning: Smutty. Oh-so-scandalous. In Everett's office, for Heaven's sake! **

* * *

><p><em>If I'm going to do this,<em> she thought to herself, _I'm not holding back. _Setting her jaw, she stood up and placed her hat in the chair, sliding off her white gloves. "Like I said, Mr. Hinson... I'll do _anything_ to stay with Pan Am." She smiled sweetly and laid her bright pink sweater over the back of the chair.

Everett watched her hungrily. He shifted, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs to hide the fact that he was starting to get just a little excited at the prospect of what was hopefully to come. "Come show me."

Maggie walked slowly around the huge mahogany desk, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she moved. She stopped directly in front of him, leaning back on the desk, one hand resting behind her, one hand toying with the shiny black buttons on the bodice of her favorite dress. "Oh, I'll show you, Mr. Hinson. Don't you worry about that." She opened the topmost button. Then the next. And then the next. Her eyes drifted from his handsome face, to the crotch of his well-tailored trousers, tented from his growing arousal. Maggie grinned slyly. "Why, Mr. Hinson. It appears we have a... big problem."

He held back a chuckle. Oh, but this girl was simply amazing... She was _enjoying_ this! "And what might that be, Miss Ryan?"

She leaned forward until she was nose-to-nose with him. "This," she said simply, and cupped him through the fine fabric. "I think I'll have to start there."

Everett's breath hitched in his throat as her small hand massaged him through his trousers, which were getting more snug by the second. He uncrossed his legs and spread them slightly. "Whatever you think is best, Miss Ryan."

Maggie gracefully lowered herself to her knees on the plush carpet at Hinson's feet and slid her hands up his thighs. They weren't too muscular, but they felt nice and strong. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it, slipping it from the loops in his trousers. "You poor thing. These trousers look so tight..." She gave him a naughty wink and unfastened the button at his waist, and gently tugged on the zipper. Slowly, she pulled the hem of his crisp, white dress shirt free from his trousers and gently laid her hand on the thick mass inside his thin cotton boxer shorts. "You see, Mr. Hinson, when I see something I want..." her fingers tightened around his girth, and she squeezed gently, "I grab onto it... and I don't let go."

Everett wanted to do nothing more than bury his hands in those thick, chocolate curls and lose himself between her gorgeous lips. _My God,_ he thought, _she's so much like me..._ "So you are... _ambitious_." He tried not to moan as she reached inside his shorts and began to stroke him slowly. "I admire that in my employees."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Hinson. I am _very_ ambitious." Maggie smiled and gave him another gentle squeeze. Her stomach was doing flips, her heart still beating like a caged bird. She felt very powerful all of a sudden. She'd never been with a man like Hinson before, and she intended to enjoy this serendipitous encounter with all the gusto she gave the other parts of her life. As she stared into his eyes, she saw that his normally cool expression had been replaced with a deep, longing hunger. He wanted her, and she would not disappoint. As she slowly slid her hand up and down his impressive length, she had to force herself not to jump into his lap and take him right there.

Everett steadied his breathing as she ministered to him with that very small, very soft hand. Her wide, brown eyes watched him closely, her plump, full lips parted slightly. She was beyond lovely, but Hinson knew behind that beauty lay a dangerously sharp mind. Reading her personnel file had been a delight, actually. He'd laughed aloud and nearly dropped his cigar into his lap when he read the report of how she'd poked a drunk, horny passenger with a meat fork. No, Miss Margaret Ryan was no fool. She was a force to be reckoned with, but she needed to be... Tamed? Domesticated? _Ah... __**refined**_, Hinson decided. As he felt that familiar spiral deep in his loins, he knew he needed to act quickly to keep the upper hand. He reached out to take hold of her delicate wrist and stilled her strokes. "I believe you've demonstrated your... _ambition_ quite adequately, Miss Ryan."

Maggie leaned back slightly with a bit of a confused look. Surely he couldn't be tired of her already? "But, Mr. Hinson..."

He stood up quickly and pulled her to her feet - somewhat roughly, Maggie noticed. Before she knew it, he had spun her around and pushed her over his large desk. She felt the heat of his body as he leaned over her, the moist warmth of his breath at her ear as he whispered, "Miss Ryan, I do so admire your ambition, but there have to be consequences for your actions..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maggie's been naughty, and she's about to get what she deserves…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pan Am. Oh, to be Maggie right now. **

**Warning: Gettin' hot in here. Smutty and sexy, and a lil kinky, too. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"Miss Ryan, I do so admire your ambition, but there have to be consequences for your actions..."<em>

Desire bloomed deep inside her as Hinson slowly pulled her skirt up over her hips and smoothed his large hands over her hips and bottom. One by one, he plucked her stockings free from their fasteners and pushed her girdle up to her waist. "Mr. Hinson..." she breathed, vacillating between giving him a solid slap across that handsome, smirking face, or letting him ravage her…

"Ssshh," he hissed against her neck. His fingers danced over the soft white cotton of her panties. Her body was small and warm underneath his, and she smelled like candy and sunshine. He nuzzled her neck and teased the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. "You've been a very naughty young lady," he whispered, the strong fingers of his other hand digging into the flesh of her shoulder. "Do you know what happens to naughty young ladies?"

"What, Mr. Hinson?" she breathed, as he slowly peeled down her panties to the middle of her trembling thighs.

"I think you know, Miss Ryan," he growled, and cupped her right bottom cheek. "Mouthing off to your superiors?" he asked in a low voice.

She bit her lip. He waited for just a moment, drawing out the sweet agony before his large hand made contact with a resounding _smack_. It stung, but felt oh so good…

"I think you deserve another," he rasped against her cheek, and smacked her again.

"Yes," Maggie whispered, arching her back against him.

"So very naughty," Everett said evenly, his heart racing in his chest. She looked so gorgeous like this, spread out over his desk, her bare bottom sporting two pink splotches where he'd spanked her. "Insubordination?" He slapped her cheeks roughly three more times, watching her squirm underneath his grasp. "Miss Ryan, really..." His hand made contact once again with a resounding _smack_. "I shouldn't have to tell you that Pan Am doesn't put up with such... shenanigans."

Maggie trembled slightly as his breath tickled her ear and his hardness pressed against her hip. She'd never been more turned on her life. Moisture pooled at the juncture of her thighs, and a thin film of sweat covered her lower back. "No, sir," she breathed, as a naughty smile crept over her face.

"Good girl," he answered softly against her neck. He smoothed his hand over her bottom, enjoying the feel of her smooth, silky skin under his fingers. He slowed his breathing and composed himself. "But Miss Ryan... assaulting a passenger?" He _tsked_ in her ear. "Shame on you..."

She clenched her teeth and gripped the edge of the desk as Hinson spanked her soundly. Each smack of his large hand made her breathe harder and harder, and her knuckles turned white as she held on to the cool, silky wood of his desk. She'd never imagined, even in all her forbidden fantasies, that a spanking could feel so good, and she was suddenly very glad that it had been Hinson to show her.

Everett's hand finally stilled, coming to rest on her bare hip. Gently, he stroked her soft flesh and ran his hand over the bright, reddish-pink streaks left by his ministrations. He released his grip on her shoulder, massaging it. "Now, Miss Ryan..." he whispered, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

_That I want you to take me right here on your desk,_ Maggie thought, but whispered softly in return, "I'm so sorry to have disappointed you, Mr. Hinson."

He slid his fingers through her curls. "I take it you've learned your lesson?"

"Oh, yes," she breathed.

"Well, then, perhaps you would benefit from... an incentive to encourage good behavior?" He watched as she blinked several times, and she nodded vigorously. His thick fingers dipped between her thighs, feeling the wetness there. He smiled. "Oh, my," he whispered, leaning close, his lips brushing her soft cheek. "What have we here?"

Maggie held her breath as Hinson's fingers slid along her most intimate parts. She spread her legs as much as she could. "God," she breathed, as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you, Miss Ryan?" he said softly, pumping his fingers inside her.

"I am," she answered almost inaudibly. No one had ever touched her like this, and it was driving her insane.

"How can I be sure that you'll be good from now on?" His free hand snaked underneath her, and the warm, broad pad of his index finger brushed against her sensitive nub. She gasped.

"I can be good," she cried softly. Her eyelashes fluttered, her hands shaking as she held the edge of his desk in a death grip.

"You _will_ be good," he stated simply. He pressed his finger into her tiny button and slowly massaged it in circles as the fingers of his other hand continued to curl deep inside her.

"Yes, I promise..." Her breathing quickened, and a deep ache spiraled within her. _Oh, God_, she thought, _he's going to make me…_ Suddenly a flush of warmth spread through her, and a delicious flash of pleasure coursed through her body. She lifted herself up on her toes and ground herself against his hand, mewling softly.

Everett smiled into her hair as she climaxed around his fingers. "Oh, yes," he whispered, "You're going to be a very good girl from now on, aren't you?" Before he knew it, he had slipped in behind her, teasing her with the tip of his shaft, licking her wetness from his fingers.

"Yes, I am," she said in a low voice, and moaned as he entered her slowly. He was so… _big_… she gasped again as he filled her completely.

"Good girls get nice rewards," he crooned again, picking up the pace.

Maggie writhed underneath his body as his hands roamed over her. He nuzzled her ear, her cheek, her neck. She felt herself at the edge again, and threw her head back. "Oh, God," she cried softly.

Everett slid an arm under her waist, holding her close. "That's my girl," he said with a soft kiss to her cheek. His other hand slipped underneath her, and he began softly stroking her nub with his index finger again. "I want you to remember me," he rasped, "Remember how I feel deep inside you..." As he moved in and out of her, he could feel her trembling, felt her legs shaking, and knew she was close. He rolled the swollen bit of flesh between the pads of his finger and thumb, and gave it a firm squeeze.

Maggie moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She'd never felt anything like this… "Yes... so good..." She toppled over once again.

"Yes, it is," he murmured, thrusting into her hard as she came underneath him with a strangled cry. She tightened around him like a vise, and he found himself dangling over the edge. "So unbelievably good…"

She reached back and caressed the nape of his neck, her fingers sliding through his soft hair. "I'll never forget you… _Everett_," she whimpered, his name slipping unbidden from her trembling lips in a hushed whisper.

That was all Everett needed. "Margaret..." he rasped against her ear, and plunged himself deep inside her one last time as his climax overtook him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Let's see how this unlikely pair deals with what's just happened between them… **

**Disclaimer: Jesus, I wish I owned Pan Am. **

* * *

><p>Shaking and damp with perspiration, Maggie lay across the desk, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She could hear a rustle of fabric, and a soft <em>zip<em>. She was surprised to feel Hinson's warm hands over her thighs, gently tugging her panties back into place. "Miss Ryan," he whispered, "don't you think you should… collect yourself?"

She blew out a breath and laughed softly. "I'm sorry," she answered, "I just…" She paused as she felt Hinson sliding her girdle back around her hips, re-fastening her slack stockings with nimble fingers. Still trembling, her bottom still warm and stinging, she turned to face him and fluffed the skirt of her dress back into place. The poker face was back, but there was a warmth in those eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Yes?" he asked softly, as he re-buttoned her bodice. It took everything he had not to pull her close, wrap his arms around her slight frame, and kiss her beautiful mouth until they were both breathless again.

She smiled and lay a hand on his cheek. It was warm, and smooth from his morning shave. "I've never…" she faltered. "Not like this."

As soon as her soft hand touched his cheek, his heart rate spiked again. _Cut her off_, Everett told himself sternly. _Cut her off now before she worms her way into your heart…_ He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was her eyes that stilled him, held him captive… those pools of melted, decadent chocolate that took hold of his soul, grasping and grabbing until he knew he was a goner.

All Maggie wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and kiss him soundly on those warm, soft lips. But he was who _he_ was, and she was who _she_ was… She sighed to herself. "Well. I think I've learned my lesson, Mr. Hinson," she said with a gentle but naughty smile. "I promise that I won't ever disappoint you again." She turned from him and made her way to the chair, feeling his gaze on her back. Placing the soft cardigan around her shoulders, she felt almost bereft. His office was cool, so unlike the gentle heat of his body against hers. She closed her eyes and donned her gloves. Collecting her hat, she placed it on her head and pinned it securely to her curls. _I'll probably never see him again_, she thought sadly as she picked up her purse.

"Miss Ryan?" His voice was low.

Not wanting to look at him, she gazed at the double doors of his suite. "Yes, Mr. Hinson?"

"I'll need to be sure that you are making… progress."

She took a deep breath as a smile crossed her face. "Certainly," she said lightly. "I look forward to our next... meeting."

Everett clasped his hands behind his back, trying hard to contain the smile that threatened to split his face. "That will be all, Miss Ryan."

"Thank you, Mr. Hinson." She moved slowly towards the doors.

"Good day," he said as she reached them, hating to see her go.

She turned her head ever so slightly, just to tease him. "Oh, it will be…" she said softly as her hand closed over the knob. "It definitely will be."

And as Miss Margaret Ryan exited his office, Everett Hinson sat back down in his comfortable leather chair with a wide smile and leaned back, agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

*~~*~~FIN~~*~~*


End file.
